


Soul Twist

by Peyote



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Post canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyote/pseuds/Peyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc的垂暮回忆和环太平洋之旅。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Twist

环太平洋之旅结束后，他就无可否认地步入了晚年。

Herc回到了在悉尼的住所，大致是整洁的，总会有人帮他打理。花园里栽上了大片他叫不出名字的花，他对了一下门牌号以确定这是他的住所。整片住宅区都种植着蓝花楹，他赶上了第一次蓝花楹花开时节，花园里的那株开着淡紫色的花朵，路上他见到白色和红色的。

它们在澳大利亚太常见了，这使得他想起他曾经的那个家，军队休假开始之时，深夜里他穿过夏雾般的蓝花楹阴影与住宅区街道，Angela在等他的过程中睡着在沙发上，电视机里放着上世纪的爱情片。他俯下身抚摸她的脸颊时将她惊醒了。Angela拨开垂下的发丝，“Herc，我要告诉你一件事。”

她说他们将要迎来一个孩子。那个时刻她是神圣的，Herc发觉自己已经跪在地上了。“太好了。”他抿了抿嘴，打算补充上更多。但在他一生中他从未学会如何表达自己，他只是伸出手，手指滑过她草莓金的长发，微凉的手臂，最后停留在仍然平坦的小腹上。

回到悉尼后他把多余的时间花在志愿服务上，在教会开办的福利院里。初秋的傍晚，他打开大门正要离开，门外的女孩突然抓住了他的手，“神父，请帮帮我。”

Father一词听起来十分陌生。Herc想纠正她，但没有，他将女孩领进院子里，听她诉说她孤身一人在悉尼、发觉自己怀孕了却找不到她的男朋友。她看起来才是高中生的年纪，生得一头草莓金的长发，曲卷地搭在肩上。

也许她叫Charlene。Herc失神地想。Angela说她想要个女孩，名字叫Charlotte。不好，她转而又说，Charlene更特别一些。她又细又软的头发蹭在他颈脖上，弄得他发笑。Charlene，他念起这个名字。

最终修女接手了这位可怜的女孩。他沿着悉尼狭长的小巷走出去，殖民地早期的建筑仍被良好地保留着，街区里还有一座教堂，缺乏修缮，长椅很久没有重新漆过。Herc坐在角落，胸前垂下的不是十字架，是他的狗牌。他出生在一个信仰并非特别虔诚的家庭里，教会组织只是一种社交活动，就像是烤肉聚会一样，他们谈论着世俗的话题。

PPDC解散后，人们说他需要新的信仰。可没有任何一个神明会拯救他，从那场战争开始。在无事可做的深夜，他读起教会印发的《圣经》，有上千页，纸页很薄，必须小心翻动以免撕裂。

在他五十六岁那年他开始环游太平洋的海岸线。临行前他花了很长一段时间收拾行李，费力地思索着怎么才能凑满一箱，旧时的家庭纪念品都毁在了怪兽袭击中，长期的军队生活没给他留下太多Chuck的旧物。

他把Chuck收藏的机甲海报用专门的海报胶纸贴在墙上，那是采光最好的房间，总有充沛的阳光照进来，海报上的反光如同机甲的光芒。他倒是花了很长时间布置这栋房子里的所有房间，按照他曾经的家，他试图一件件地还原旧时的家具和陈设，但他当年太少住在家里，相关的记忆都早已模糊不清。后来他向自己承认，它太大了，Angela和他新婚时根本买不起这样的房子。

环太平洋之旅是Chuck和他谈论过的唯一未来。它太遥远，太漫长，像是环太平洋的海岸线本身。“看看我们拯救过的世界。”Chuck这么说，甚至细致地考虑过Max的疫检问题，他说等不了那么长的时间，打算把它塞进旅行箱里混过海关检查。

Max没有陪他进行这次旅行，他的儿子让他好好照顾它，他当然不能把它塞进手提箱里。而等他独自一人时，又觉得自己没有完成旅行的勇气。

他有足够多的钱支付舒适的交通和住宿，但他总会因语言障碍和别的问题而陷入麻烦中。有时他认为Chuck和他在一起旅行，和他争论行程安排，正如争论谁是副驾驶员。Chuck永远是那么年轻，骄傲又自负却叫他无法憎恶，嘲笑他作出错误的决定、弄不好签证手续时会露出深深的酒窝，反而带有一种无害的愉快笑意，仿佛这才是旅行的真正意义，不停地做着蠢事。

行程没有规划，漫无目的，走走停停，花了太长的时间，好像要把余生都用在这次旅行上。

在符拉迪沃斯托克遇上一次雪暴，他几乎死在那儿。他不明白自己为何依旧要执着地开着一辆二手车穿越俄罗斯广袤无人的疆土，路上城镇稀少，难以补给。路上什么也没有，沿着空旷的公路一直开下去，接连五六个小时，他疲倦地进入一种半醒半梦的状态中，恍惚地穿越白雪覆盖的森林和荒原。

他还遇到过数次暴雨。从洛杉矶去圣迭戈，他搭了一趟便车，司机是个大学生。路上汽车抛锚，停在漆黑的路段中央。男孩摆弄起收音机，找到了一档音乐频道，下一首歌似乎不合他心意，他关掉了收音机。他调整了座椅的角度，望向坐在后座上的Herc。“你打算去哪里？”

Herc想了想，“南美，大概。”

“你在旅行吗？如果我有时间，我真想一直开到弗罗瓦德角去。可你看不到什么漂亮景色了，一号公路让我失望透了，因为那场该死的战争，对吗？”

他不知该如何作答。男孩又说：“和我讲讲那场战争吧，我出生在战争之后。”他没有说遗憾，他生活在一个相对好的时代里，至少安全，值得他忧愁的只有绩点、毕业论文和就业诸如此类，千篇一律的问题。

“你是个幸存者，我爸也是。”男孩依旧饶有兴致地与他搭讪。窗外暴雨如注，敲打着汽车外壳，迟早要把它碾成一堆废铁。Herc听不清他在说什么。

间隔很远的路灯在雨中模糊成一个淡黄的点，车窗倒映出他衰老的脸，而这男孩是那么年轻，像一颗发光的星辰。车厢里空气沉闷，充斥着一股滞留不动的空气清新剂的味道。

“你总得说点什么，老家伙。否则我们都会闷死在这里。”他回过神来，看见男孩从驾驶座上钻到了后车厢里。车厢不大，他的动作看来有点笨拙。车椅发出声响，男孩莽撞地滑到在后座上，膝盖猛然压在他大腿上，弄得他不住皱眉。

“没关系，不疼。”Herc制止他道歉，扶着他好好地坐在自己身边。你总得说点什么。你什么都不必说。他半垂下眼帘，“对，我是一个幸存者。”他还记得所有关于Striker Eureka的细节，年轻的男孩们也许喜欢听这些，就像他们热衷于机车和军火。

但他只是干涩地说：“我在那场战争中失去了一切。”

他没什么可说的，总是叫人失望。“许多幸存者都是这样，我爸也是。他活了下来，但他不享受这个世界，他有时说，我让这个世界看起来好了一点。”男孩自嘲一笑，“大概是我太糟了，将它衬托得好了一些。”

“不，是你太好了，”Herc突然纠正他，“让他能够容忍它。”

男孩听了哈哈大笑，“爱子女胜于爱我的，不配做我的门徒。”

“爱父母胜于爱我的，亦不配做我的门徒。”

“并没有。”男孩反驳他，又停了下来，摇了摇头。

他们没有再说些什么，男孩倚靠着车窗睡着了。接近黎明时Herc醒了，男孩躺在后座上，头枕着他的大腿。男孩蜷缩着，忽然间变得那么小，那么柔软。他可以抱起他，像一个婴儿，又像一具沉重的十字架。

通感是相互的。他突然想起来。天色已暗，教堂里亮起了灯，他仍旧坐在角落里，无人惊扰。

 

.END

2014年1月18日

**Author's Note:**

> “爱父母胜于爱我的，不配做我的门徒。爱子女胜于爱我的，亦不配做我的门徒。”出自《路加福音》14:26。看到这句就想写这篇文，同时不想把这种“爱”表现为丧失（。）就写了GEN。


End file.
